The JamesLily Experience
by blufiresprite
Summary: Lily, her friends, and the Marauders have an extremely dramatic year at Hogwarts. There are pairings, Holiday Balls, Snape on Ice, Quidditch, and most importantly, Sirius's big bird boxers.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** I'd like to welcome everyone to the _James/Lily Experience_. It is a pleasure to finally (after several months) post this here. I will be happy to announce that there will be regular updates as a fair amount of the story has already been written. Please note that this will be in public diary form and as such will be quite long. I would also like to identify the authors of this project: blufiresprite, athiya, and jmagiq. The initial manuscript was originally posted on xanga. The authors above did not, in any way whatsoever, profit from this website.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, we do not have the satisfaction or joy of owning such unique characters. Though I know a few of us would not complain on having "dibs" on James, Sirius or Remus.

**Name**

_Lily Evans_

**Description**

_Physical or mental?? 'Cos frankly I am quite uncertain of what the inside of my head looks like, thank you very much. Although I suppose that's a physical description of my head, now isn't it? Oh, very well. I am of average height, nearly 5'6. My hair is rather long, I suppose, just below my shoulders and quite a dark shade of red. My eyes are 'emerald' green as my mother likes to call them. She is very proud of the jade orbs, being in possession of a pair herself. I am fair skinned (almost too fair if you ask me) and dutifully express my concern for its pale appearance._

_Academically, I'd like to call myself well achieved and only slightly disadvantaged as 1) I am a girl and 2) I am Muggle-born. I guess the only reason I strive so much for good marks is because I'd like to prove that I am as much a witch as any Pureblood, whether they like it or not. I have magic in my blood and that is all that matters._

**Interests**

_Ooh, I love almost everything out there--especially Madame Pomfrey's newest creation, 'Pepper-Up Potion'--except for those immature 'Marauders.' Can you believe that's what they call themselves? As if they have some special talent no one knows about. Ha! (At the current moment, I am trying to convince my student body that political awareness should be exercised within and outside of the Wizarding World.)_

**Expertise**

_Interestingly, Charms is my best subject, though I can't figure out why. Strangely enough, Charms also happens to be where I find myself unusually in plain view of one of the most idiotic boys the school has had the misfortune to house. But I can't say he isn't brilliant._

**Party**

_GHOBAB Sisterhood. (Luff ya much!)_

* * *

**Welcome to your first entry! Just write your mind.**

Erm, I don't really think I can literally write my mind. Draw it, perhaps . . . but write it? I'm better off writing my thoughts.

1 September 1974

**tuesday  
4:12 p.m.  
train**

Dad says that I should make my daily occurrences public 'cos it would entertain many. After sharing this bit of information with my own friends, they have decided to do so also. Anyway, we are at current moment on the Hogwarts Express and have determined to take the next hour to fill in what has happened. I like to call it the annual 'Attack of the Idiots.' Course, it happens most everyday once I get to school. Hmm, perhaps I should rename it the '1st September Attack of the Idiots.'

::shakes head:: That is completely beside the point. Excuse me while I roll my eyes. ::rolls eyes:: So, as I was saying, the GHOBAB Sisterhood's usual meet/greet and catching up was interrupted by the Marauder's habitual invasion of privacy.

We found the spy ware latched unto the walls of our compartment just as we entered it: eyes and ears. The five of us, Jennifer (Jenn), Victoria (Tors), Matilda (Tils), Anneliese (Liese), and I decided to step outside and plot our revenge. Our plan was to pretend we had fallen hopelessly in love with Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter. When the time came of their confrontation, we'd "play along" and squeeze it for all it was worth.

"So Jenn," I said, taking the responsibility of starting the whole ordeal. "What was it that you oh-so-urgently needed to tell me?"

Jenn paused for a second, trying to stifle her giggles. "Well . . . you see I had this dream."

"A dream?" Tils asked, encouraging her to go on.

"Yes a dream," Jenn answered.

"Well what kind of dream? A nightmare? An 'I Wish It Would Happen' dream or one of those really funky dreams where you turn into a guy and your sole purpose is to prove to other girls that you are just as girly?" Tors explained.

"Erm . . . you haven't had one of those turning into a guy dreams, have you?" Liese asked Tors.

She blushed like mad. "Er, only once. It was really weird."

"Ooh, what'd you look like?" Jenn asked her.

"Hey! I thought _you_ were telling us about _your_ dream?" she shot back.

Jenn closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling contemplatively, as if hoping for a spark of imagination. "Right," she said. "Well, in my dream, there was . . . a boy."

"A boy!" Tors squealed with delight. It seemed as if she had forgotten that we were only pretending.

"Do we know him?" Liese asked sensibly.

"Good question," I said.

"Yes, you do know him. Well, you know _of_ him," Jenn stated.

"It couldn't possibly be . . . could it?" I asked, mock-dramatically.

Jenn adopted the drama, as she always has. "Oh, I think it is! I think I've managed to do the impossible! The unthinkable! The suicidal! And yet, I love it so much!"

"What? What is it?!" Tors said exasperatedly. Oh yes, she had definitely forgotten we were pretending.

Tils gasped just as theatrically. "She's dreamt of—"

"Remus! And oh, how I love him!" Jenn began to swoon. Her acting was going just a bit over the top.

"Oh, that's alright, dear," I said, putting on the condolences. "I know exactly how you feel."

Jenn looked appalled, as if what I was saying were real. "How could you, Lily Evans, know what it feels like to love thine own enemy?"

Great. I knew exactly where she was going with this. But it was all just an act. Why not play along? I had NOTHING to lose.

Right?

"It just so happens, Jennifer Till, that I have fallen head over heels for James Potter," I said.

Tors was absolutely aghast. "But—how could you?"

Honestly, she can be a bit daft sometimes. I just think it may be the fact that her head is too wrapped up in dreams to ever decipher the difference between role playing and reality. Either that or she was one hell of a great actress.

"Oh, join the club," Liese said, eyes flashing mischievously and a wicked grin upon her lips. "I have found myself daydreaming about a certain 'enemy' as well."

"Who?" Tors asked, extremely interested.

"Peter Pettigrew," Liese answered without missing a heartbeat.

Victoria, the lunatic, began to weep. "How awful! Our hearts have been softened by the immature little pests and it is not until now that we confess it! I too have restrained my own thoughts! I think—I think I am in love with Sirius Black!"

Course we all thought it was just her way of saying "Ooh! I wanna play too!" And so we joined in and we all began to weep. Obviously, Tils was the only one who hadn't said anything about liking a guy, and so we all turned to her.

She looked at us with sad eyes and wiped away a fake tear. "Amos Diggory," were her whispered words and she buried her head in her hands and resumed her 'crying.'

"What have we done?" I cried. "All this time we have tried time and time again to get these gentlemen to leave us alone! And now look! We truly do like them and we truly have got them to stay away! What woe is this! What cruel and unjust life is this! What—_what_ are you doing here, James Potter?!?!"

The compartment door had slid open, and we had all been too preoccupied with our acting to notice it. Five boys were framed in the doorway, three looking extremely smug and the other two looking quite nervous. James Potter was one of the smugger ones.

"Don't worry about it all, love," he said, coming through the compartment and placing an arm about my waist. "We heard the whole thing and no one blames you for not being able to resist my charm. I mean, who can?" He chuckled to himself.

I'd bet a million galleons my eyes were flashing all sorts of angry warnings, but I kept to 'the plan.' I turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes. They were hazel. Why hadn't I noticed that before? Oh yeah, I was too busy trying not to murder him. So why wasn't I doing that now? Right . . . 'the plan.' _What an arrogant git,_ I thought. _How could anyone ever like him? How can his mates _stand_ him?_

"I used to think I could, James. But that was all before this summer when I had an epiphany. I'm sure my mates could all say the same, right girls?" I had to make sure the attention wasn't all on me. And how embarrassing! If this idea weren't corrected by the time they got out of the compartment, the news would travel down throughout the train and I'd never hear the end of it once we got to school.

Tors gave a little wave to Black and Jenn marched right up to Remus. Liese kind of smiled at Peter and Tils just wouldn't stop grinning manically. Amos seemed a bit flustered at the lack of attention from Matilda.

"What a revelation!" Sirius exclaimed. He pushed James and I out of the way where he made his way over to Victoria scooped her up and carried her out of the room muttering "All the time I've wasted!" and then barking out laughter. James and I looked at each other, a bit puzzled. That's when we realized it would be a good idea if we followed Sirius to whatever he was going to do.

"Hey!" he yelled out the door, starting through the train. He then turned around, giving me a look saying, "Well, are you gonna follow me or not?" I obviously didn't trust Black with Tors—the idiot!—and so I went along.

My mates, however were actually more interested in 'trapping' their own victims than chasing after Sirius and Tors. But that wasn't any reason for leaving me alone with that bigheaded loser.

I didn't know that if I 'went along' it would eventually lead to running as James had very long strides and practically flew down the corridors. We had traversed the length of three cars and had yet to find them. Knocking on compartment doors and interrupting what looked like _very _intimate conversations, the two of us went along, James casting sidelong, bewildered and frustrated glances at me the entire way.

It wasn't until we decided to go back to my own compartment (an hour later), did we realize our mistake. While we had gone _up_ the train, Sirius had carried Tors _down_ it, and only a short distance. Sirius was in the compartment _next_ to mine, Tors in tow. And they were playing strip poker. Or maybe they were in the middle of a snogging session, it was difficult to tell.

I, of course, was quite angry. "Victoria Pebble! You insolent little wench! Get off that man this instant! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Making me go around the train like an idiot! And next to this narcissistic prat as well! How could you? Oh, do you not realize how much I have suffered?"

Oops. The rat was out of the bag. And James looked rather hurt. "I thought you like me?"

"Nope, never. It was just a game of cat and rat, and you just happened to be the rat. Seems we outsmarted you, Potter. Now get along," I snapped.

Sirius was rather confused as well. "Do tell me then, Evans, why Victoria here kissed me in the first place? I don't think she would have done that if it all were a game. Maybe Evans is just trying to protect her pitiful pride. Dear me, your love isn't blind at all now, is it Evans?"

How outrageous for him to assume such a thing! Which is what I told him. "How outrageous for you to assume such a thing! My feelings do not have to correspond to those of Victoria. If she kissed you, she must have spotted chocolate on your lips! You don't _really_ like him, do you Tors?"

"Erm . . . I'm afraid I may like him a _little_," she answered shyly.

I slapped my forehead. Oh no. What a horribly atrocious thing to have happened. My best friend was in love with the best friend of my sworn enemy. What cruel fate.

"Tors, kill me now," I muttered. "No, better yet, let's be ironic and have James kill me. Potter, give me your wand. I'll program it to do the job quick—"

Sirius was laughing. At me. Great. "And they say Jenn's the dramatic one!"

Ha. Ha. Ha.

James took my hand. "Your carriage awaits, princess," he said bowing overdramatically. He then led me to my compartment and announced to everyone the whereabouts of Sirius and Tors.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?"

All talking ceased.

"Sirius Black and Victoria Pebble have been located in the compartment adjacent to this one. Do not worry—they are safe and send their greetings and well wishes. They would also like to cordially invite you to their wedding this October—"

"James!" I said, laughing loudly.

"One second, Lily," he said to me. "Presents required! I recommend money. The new couple would greatly appreciate it! And we would like to thank you for using the James and Lily Tracking Services! Please call us again!"

He flashed a smile at the six pairs of boggled faces and turned back to me. "Well, little cat. I would like to thank you for accompanying me around this vehicle and bid you farewell. Erm . . . farewell."

"Bye," I said.

"Remus, Peter, Amos, we're outta here. Now," he stated.

Much to my surprise, the three he had addressed got up and followed him out. Moments later, I could hear him shouting at Sirius to 'get off his lovesick bum and do something productive for once.' Then Sirius shouted back that he _was_ doing something productive—snogging.

After a long pause, I heard another shout, three thumps and a groan.

"James Potter! You lousy old coot! Get back here! I'm going to skin you alive, you mangy beast! Don't act so innocent, you deceiving sheep! Do you know you have cost me what may have been the best date of the year? You're going to pay for this!"

Jenn, Liese, Tils, and I laughed like mad. Tors bustled in a few moments later, very red in the face, as if the most embarrassing thing had happened.

"I—I forgot we were pretending . . . and I really _do_ like Sirius. What am I going to do? This is horrible!"

_Tell me about it_, I thought.

Tils suggested we should just think about it all and then I told everyone about my dad's idea. And that's how I came about to write all of this down.

May you float above the rest as your own,

—Lily

* * *

**Name**

_Victoria Pebble_

**Description**

_How superficial of this book thingy to ask! Well, not to flatter myself or anything, but I think I'm rather good looking. A bit blessed, in my opinion, not unlike a goddess. _

_Okay, I am merely being sarcastic. I don't think that of myself at all. In fact, I'd say it's almost a miracle I can get anyone to talk to me. Perhaps that's my best quality. Talking. I'm very much a people person when I think about it. I can get just about anyone to tell me anything. I think that's why my mates call me the Gossip Queen. I reckon the only one who's told me differently are my parents ('cos they're my parents and have no choice) and Sirius. Sirius feels that what drew him to me was this 'glow' that I have. I was immediately offended and asked him if he thought I was some kind of insect trap. But no, he says it's a kind of other-worldly glow, as if I were a faerie. He's probably used that line with every girl he's met. Oh yes, I deem myself an insect trap._

**Interests**

_At current moment it is to redeem myself as something other than an insect trap. And of course to make sure Sirius Black doesn't ever say that same 'glow' crap to anyone else. Hmm . . . I must ask for stalking lessons when I write home._

**Expertise**

_Being an insect trap. Buzz, buzz._

**Party**

_GHOBAB Sisterhood_

**Welcome to your first entry! Just write your mind.**

Lily and Tils think it's a good idea if I write down my feelings and then make it public. But it'll obviously only be 'public' to my friends 'cos I wouldn't be doing this if it were going to be made public to the actual _public_. I realize I am not making much sense.

See, I kissed Sirius Black today. There, I said it. I kissed him. And I really, really like him. But I don't know if he feels the same way as he's basically the biggest flirt in the school. He fed me this really strange insect trap theory and I now believe him to be a bit loony. But I still like him.

Argh, I wish they would teach us Relationship Do's and Don'ts at Hogwarts. It certainly would make things much easier. Although that is why I have four really good mates that can tell me all about it when they finish reading my about how I feel. I am feeling very distressed, by the way. I cannot tell you anything else because my feelings are being blocked by this other feeling of desperation and a kind of apprehension. Then there's also a bit of anxiety in my hands—they won't stop shaking.

Okay, maybe I lied.

—Tors

* * *

**Name**

_Jennifer Till_

**Description  
**_I am a female of fourteen years of age with dark brown hair and just as dark brown eyes. I am Caucasian and resemble a mop. I have tried to gain a bit of weight, but my body just won't let me._

**Interests**

_Hmm . . . my focus is one-hundred percent devoted to my favourite guy Remmy, although I don't think I'd ever tell him. (I may be blackmailed by my mates if I don't remove that soon. . . .)_

**Expertise**

_Music! I play the violin, and just as Professor Dumbledore said,"Ah, music! A magic beyond all we do here!" I also love writing. I think I'll write a book or two alongside becoming a Medi-Witch._

**Party**

_GHOBAB Sisterhood_

**Welcome to your first entry! Just write your mind.**

Dear Diary,

Today went something like this:

· Meet/Greet

· Great Discovery

· Plot to Avenge

· Revelation of Hearts

· Invasion of Idiot Bigheads

· Kidnap

· Search Party Formed

· Search Party Searches

· Kidnapping Victim Asks for Lippy

· Kidnapping Victim Thanks Us

· Plot to Trick Search Party

· Talk

· Talk

· Talk

· Search Party Returns

· Wedding of Kidnapper and Victim Announced

· Removal of Idiot Bigheads

· Talk

· Crap Idea

· Write, write, write

—Jenn

* * *

**Name**

_Anneliese Martin_

**Description**

_Vertically challenged. Long, dark, curly hair reaching to the middle of my back. Very petite and in possession of large head with large eyes._

_Mates call me the human chocolate reducer 'cos I eat so much of it._

**Interests**

_Fashion. Absolutely love it. I hope to be able to make a career of it one day._

**Expertise**

_Acting a loon. I think I am an expert at making an ass of myself in almost impossible situations. A circus, for example._

**Party**

_GHOBAB Sisterhood_

**Welcome to your first entry! Just write your mind.**

Poor Lily. She's got no idea what's coming.

That's all I've got to say. And no, Lily, I cannot tell you what it is I'm talking about.

It'd be illegal.

And I'd also get my tongue ripped out. Literally.

So if you threaten me to tell you, I won't be able to as I am really rather fond of my tongue.

For future occasion, bugger off.

Love you,

—Liese

* * *

**Name**

_Matilda Emerson _

**Description**

_Hi! I'm Matilda, or Tils and I am quite short and can hardly see a thing without my glasses. I used to have really long and pretty black hair that came down to my waist, but I cut it all off in a fit of frustration and now it barely reaches my shoulders._

_My father is a Squib and as such it is very important to him that I excel in everything I do in school because I am very lucky and privileged to have been born magical._

_So I do._

**Interests**

_I have a very weird obsession with candy-canes and a Muggle candy called Skittles. I guess all I have to say is that I am a big fan of colour. Not a lezzie, though. I like boys just as much as I like my candy!_

**Expertise**

_My mates say I am very skilled in resolving conflicts and such. I, however, would like to think that I am more a professional when it comes to words. I am very meticulous when it comes to spelling, grammar, and especially handwriting. I'd say I am quite practiced in the art of calligraphy._

**Party**

_GHOBAB Sisterhood_

**Welcome to your first entry! Just write your mind.**

Amos is such an idiot. But he's a nice guy. A bit conceited, yes, but a nice guy nonetheless. I actually found out we have much in common. He is also very concerned with his studies, only he takes too much pride in his success.

Amos is such an idiot, though. He still thinks I fancy him. Ah well. Let him think what he wants. I suppose he didn't need this ego boost, but he'll deserve it once he finds out that I was only joking. I don't really like him. But he _is_ a nice guy.

Amos is such an idiot. Aren't I redundant? But must one really have such a thick head that the words 'It's all a prank the girls and I pulled' mean absolutely nothing but sound a mere echo?

Amos is such an idiot.

—Tils

* * *

**A/N: **Review, review, review! It's the only way I know to say please and thank you! And if you'd like another chapter.


	2. Blogging

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm so glad that you like the story. I'll admit, it's kind of hard to put everything up in this odd diary form. I have decided to negotiate ease with creativity and the result is a switch between a third-person narrative and some kind of weird diary between the Sisterhood and the Marauders.

**Disclaimer:** Whatever has been published, definitely not mine.

**Thanks:**

Maya—That's really weird about your friend and your nickname 'Tils.' It makes me wonder . . . Btw, I'd like to let you know that it was wrong how you cheated. But I luff you anyway!

Tors—I'm glad to see that you've lightened up about Sirius's insect trap theory. Heh heh.

Athia—Thank you so much! Hopefully your characters can have a half of a happy ending after all. :wink, wink:

Loves to dance—Oh, I'm so happy you've reviewed. And yeah, I suppose it's interesting, but who can resist writing an actual story? Btw, I hope this chapter answers your question.

* * *

Lily looked up. She was finished writing her entry and all the other girls were almost asleep, waiting for her finished product. She took just a few more minutes looking over what she had written, making sure nothing was too offensive. A few changes here and there and she was satisfied. She smiled down at what she had written under 'Party.' _The GHOBAB Sisterhood_. 

It was a wonder that her friends had even agreed to such a name, now that she thought about it. GHOBAB was hardly anything logical, but neither were her friends. Around three o'clock in the morning during a sleepover was when the name 'GHOBAB' was created. The girls were stuffing themselves with chocolate, and a sugar rush was definitely in sight for the logic mind—but that was far from the dreamers that lie head-by-foot on the floor of the third year girls' dormitory. They laughed at just about the dumbest things—like first year, when James had suddenly taken a huge liking to Lily and wondered what she looked like when she danced. Needless to say, the next thing Lily knew, she was being charmed to tap-dance on a table in the library singing "Do You Love Me?" James had answered pensively every time "Yes!"

That was certainly a sight to see. And certainly the one thing that won James Potter his legendary title: all-time prankster. Of course, Lily Evans was bright red when it all ended and she immediately decided that day that James Potter was not only not worth the deepest loathing she could manage, but that she would never speak to him unless necessary and made it her ultimate goal to humiliate him in the strongest ways possible. Always. She would never _ever _miss an opportunity to bash the conceited bighead that was James Potter. And she would never _ever_ miss an opportunity to keep him as nothing short of an imbecile.

But it wasn't that Lily could ever deny the fact that he was gorgeous. _Everyone_ knew it. Even Potter did. But the only two who hadn't fallen for his good looks and charm were Matilda and Lily herself. Well, three if you counted the new trainee McGonagall. Though McGonagall was that way with everyone—Dumbledore even. It wasn't until Dumbledore sang the Hogwart's song in front of the school did she actually trust him. People are funny that way.

As was GHOBAB. That night, the girls became fascinated with canned bread. So much so, that they were intoxicated with the mere mention of it. None of them quite knew how the conversation started or _why_ canned bread of all things was mentioned. The point is that it was. 'Bread' was like the word 'stupid' to a five year old; shameful and exhilarating at its use. Tors accidentally used the word 'loafed' at one point to emphasize the fact that she was hyper and giggling like a mad pigeon. From that was derived the saying 'getting high off bread and butter.' (The butter part was just added for good measure.) The words hung in the air for quite a few seconds before Tors started spelling out their initials. Getting High Off Bread And Butter. GHOBAB. That night the six girls made a pact; they were sisters and would forever act as such. Thus was created the GHOBAB Sisterhood.

"Okay, everyone! I call to order the first official GHOBAB Sisterhood meeting of the 1975 to 1976 school year," Lily said with a bossy air.

Jenn stifled a snore as she opened one eye. "Why do you have to be so proper, Lils? Can't you just conjure up a pan and hit us all upside the head with it? It'd be much more interesting to wake up to stars and wittle birdies around my head than something that resembles a news briefing."

Lily's smile faltered. So much for a cheery new year.

"Oy, lay off, Jenn. She nearly got snogged by James. Of course she's gonna be all proper," Matilda said from her corner of the compartment.

Lily flashed Matilda a grateful smile. Jenn scowled at the both of them and muttered something along the lines of "And who wouldn't want to be snogged by Potter?"

Matilda rolled her eyes.

"Victoria Pebble!" Lily screamed in Tors's ear. "Wake up! You just missed the best thing ever!"

"What? What! What did I miss?" Tors asked, jumping out of her seat. Lily giggled at her.

Jenn's scowl only deepened. "Nothing, _Victoria_. Just your sanity," she said darkly.

"Really? But I didn't know it went missing—oh," Tors said. She stuck her tongue out at Jenn, forgetting that Jenn still had her eyes closed. She looked over at Tils's creeping form. She was sneaking up on Anneliese, eyes wide and hands out in front of her, about to tickle her awake—

"Tils, go away, you bloody plonker," Liese muttered.

Her eyes weren't even open.

Matilda's widened eyes narrowed reproachfully and she cursed under her breath. She dropped her hands to her sides and turned, arms crossed over her chest, also scowling. Lily was the only one watching the scene with amusement.

"Anyway, are we all well and alive?" Lily asked her group of grumpy friends.

"Yes," Matilda said.

"Yeah," Tors answered.

"Yunnnnnggggghhhhhh . . ." Anneliese's reply was cut off by a yawn.

"Oh, kill me now." That was the ever-enthusiastic Jenn.

Matilda giggled.

"Can I _please_ see what you wrote now?"

They all groaned.

"Let's just give the lady what she wants so I can get back to my nap, okay?" Jen said

Anneliese scoffed at her. "God you're selfish."

* * *

Many groans, scowls, insults, and extreme PMSing episodes later, Lily had read all of the entries written by her most unimaginative friends. And now she was extremely suspicious. What kind of thing was the GHOBAB Sisterhood planning without her that happened to concern James and herself? And why were the Marauders (excluding James, obviously) in on it, too? Since when could they possibly be planning something on civil terms with the Marauders? And since when were they possibly more important than herself? _Why_ was it that when somebody really wanted to push her buttons, she wouldn't know what it was that they were trying to do, but that the mere fact that they were even 'trying' at _all_ got to her? 

_Oh, what cruel fate,_ Lily thought. _They've probably just written it to annoy me for being such a writing hog, anyway—get back at all the time I've taken up._

_But . . . what if it's not just a prank? What if they're really planning something? What if they're going to lock me up in a room with Potter? What if—what if Potter _is _in on this? Ooh! That Potter! He's going to wish he never messed with Lily Evans!_

"Ladies," she said, importantly. "It has come to my attention that there is something you aren't telling me. What, pray tell, is it?"

Matilda giggled. "What, don't tell me you actually believed that?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

Jenn rolled her eyes. Naturally, she thought the whole ordeal was pointless. "This is pointless," she muttered under her breath.

Lily's eyes flashed in her direction. "What's pointless? You write something about making some sort of plan with the Marauders and you expect me to overlook it? Are you _mad_?"

"Lils," Anneliese tried. "I was only joking about that. Gosh, you should know by now that we'd never do something like that to you. Especially if it has anything to do with the Marauders."

Lily's gaze softened. "You're right. I _should_ know that. I guess I just overreacted."

"No kidding," Jenn said.

Lily looked at her again, contemplating whether a stray rat had crawled up her arse over the summer or not. "What's going on with you? Did you want your butt to eat your violin or what?"

Jenn shook her head and looked down at the floor. "Don't worry about it," she said softly. Now Lily knew something was wrong with her friend. She was usually joking, laughing, and an inch away from joining the Marauder Pranksters, though today's show had shown differently: she was being brutally honest, speaking her mind and not caring to consider other people's feelings.

Victoria was the first to speak about it though. "Honestly, Jennifer. If you've got a problem, tell us. It's better to let it all out rather than let it build and cry over spilled pumpkin juice."

Matilda raised an eyebrow. Muggle-born, she hadn't heard many of the wizard equivalents to Muggle expressions. She then looked over across the compartment as Jennifer sighed. Jenn opened her mouth and then closed it again.

Everyone was staring at her. Finally, she said, "I can't explain it. But somehow . . . I think—I think I'll have to tell you."

Lily smiled. "Well that's a given. We _are_ your best friends after all."

Jenn shook her head again. "No, I mean. I can't verbally tell you. I—I have to write it down. I'll explain it better."

Her friends nodded their heads in understanding. Sometimes it was easier to write a letter to each other than discuss things, most specifically very personal things. It was this philosophy that led them to writing so many notes during class.

The redhead suddenly had a very reasonable idea. "Oh my gosh—you guys, I have the best idea ever!"

"Oh no, brainstorm," Anneliese said teasingly.

Lily's eyes were bright with speculation as she said, "Yes! I've read about this sort of thing, too. It seemed so fun and I thought of starting it myself . . . but then I realized that I actually needed more than just one person to do it. So I'm thinking, would you guys be interested?"

Matilda's wide eyes were looking around the compartment in sheer disbelief and discomfort. Victoria snorted and that got Anneliese and Jenn giggling like mad pigeons. Lily, was of course, in obvious oblivion.

Anneliese was the first to crack, "Gross, you guys!"

Her brow furrowed in deep concentration, Lily said, "What? Did I say something wrong? I just—ew! You guys are disgusting! I _so_ didn't mean it that way! Really, now!"

Jenn was full out laughing at this point.

A few minutes later—for the original topic of conversation had been thoroughly delayed—the girls had calmed down enough to breathe properly. The five were, of course, still smiling quite largely and the compartment was filled with a warm air comparatively different from the awkward tension that was felt during the boys' visit.

"So Lily," Matilda began, popping a chocolate frog into her mouth. (The merry witch with the food trolley had come and gone, completely convinced they had all been hit with the Hyena Hex.) "You were saying?"

Lily raised her eyebrow at her. After interrupting her perfectly wonderful idea, she was the one to actually pry it out of her again, the ironic little, wench. Lily opened her mouth, and closed it again, not too sure she really wanted to even speak of it again. Her first introduction hadn't gone too well, but well—it was rather a cool idea.

"Don't tell me you forgot," Jenn muttered darkly. Jennifer was sprawled across the laps of Matilda, Victoria and Anneliese on one side of the compartment. Lily herself was lying down on the other.

From her place on the arm of the seat, Lily narrowed her eyes at Jenn who was currently playing with Victoria's long dark hair. "No, I haven't forgotten anything, Jennifer Anne Tills," she replied reproachfully.

Anneliese gasped in mock horror. "You—you used her . . . full name," she said in mock awe.

Jenn, as per usual, rolled her eyes. "Geez, Mum. You didn't have to mention that. Again."

It was her custom to be mysteriously sarcastic. It was also what she used to screen her true emotions from her friends. She didn't want anyone knowing what she truly felt. It was such a bother, she thought, to tell everyone her deepest fears, darkest secrets, and much more boring even how a boy made her feel. But she wasn't completely oppressing; she'd had her fair share of boyfriends, but they only lasted so long—never more than a few weeks. She said she got bored easily. The truth was she was afraid of getting hurt. Her idea of the perfect solution was to break it off before anything could happen to her.

"It's alright dear," Lily said cheerily. "We'll just put this behind this and move on."

Jenn felt like screaming. Sometimes Lily just said the completely right thing at the wrong time—when Jenn was trying to get over something. She grinned at her, anyway. No use in being mad. It would seem as if it were for no reason whatsoever. And it truly wasn't. At least, not anything important, anyway.

"Well, what I began to explain earlier was that I read—well, more _watched_ this Muggle programme on television that touched on communications. It had a brief history of journaling, postal communications, and really old ways of well . . . that writing sort of thing. It went on to introduce the newest telephone—it looks really cool in periwinkle blue, I saw the yellow version, not that cute—so . . . erm, what was my point?" Lily was completely off track, she knew.

Four pairs of wide eyes stared at her and not one gaping mouth uttered a sound. She blushed. "Right, well, erm—oh yes! So, I went and looked up methods of wizard communications other than owl post—"

"You know, I think I would've done the same thing, 'cos I just have nothing better to do than go look up 'methods of wizard communications other than owl post.' Honestly, Lily, what are you getting at?" Jenn asked.

"Gosh, leave it to you to be impatient and vulnerable to boring rambles," Lily muttered. It frustrated her that Jenn never seemed quite interested in the slightest in things that were very important to Lily. "I was getting there. If only you'd just stop and listen to what I was going to say."

Another innocent blow to Jenn's inner battle. She visibly scowled, but no one thought much of it. After all, it was in context.

"Anyway," Lily began. Again. "I was on the verge of my discovery! I found out medieval wizards in secret societies working with Merlin used to use a Reflective Spell on their parchments and communicate that way."

"And that means—?" Anneliese asked.

"Well, that one wizard would charm their parchment and the parchment of their coworker and whenever they wrote, it would show up on the other's—a sort of messaging system. And when they didn't need to send any notes to one another, they just finished off the incantation."

"Oh, so it was like an instant messaging thing," Tors caught on.

"Yes, just like that. Only, if one wasn't paying attention right then and there, it would remain reflected on the recipient's parchment until he/she decided to delete it. And then the recipient would reply, or leave comments or whatever. They used it to convey plans to stop the evil warlock of the time," Lily explained.

"Cool," Matilda said.

"Lily, do you want us to have interactive diaries?" Jenn asked.

"Oh my gosh! That'd be so cool! We could write notes to each other during class and McGonagall wouldn't ever know!" Tors said excitedly.

"Genius!" Anneliese gushed.

Lily looked at Jenn. "Yes, I think it would benefit us all. The things we can't _say _to one another we can relay in a different way. Like writing. Besides, I think it'll be fun. And it would certainly put a new twist on this year, don't you think?"

Jenn looked at Lily warily. She wasn't sure this was such a good idea. Lily obviously knew something wasn't right and was, in code, telling her that she needed to spill.

"C'mon, promise me you'll do it," Lily pressed.

"What do I get in return?"

"You'll think of something."

She nodded in defeat as the others began to fantasize about the different uses of the Reflecting Parchments.

"This is going to be so cool!"

"You guys will know _everything_."

"We should invite the guys to do this."

"NO WAY!"

"It'll be fun, Lily. And besides, you wanted to put a new twist on this year, didn't you? Otherwise, I can't think of another reason why I would even do this. . . ."

Lily glared at her. She was suggesting it on purpose. If she said no, Jenn wouldn't participate and miss out on a lot. Not to mention Lily would never find out what happened over the summer.

She pursed her lips into a fine line and studied Jenn's face. It was sincere.

"Fine," she agreed. "We'll _invite _the idiots. But don't think I'll actually _communicate_ to them. James Potter is _not_ getting _my_ Reflecting Spell."

Jenn laughed at her. _Oh, yes he will. He'll just have to promise he won't write her back,_ she thought devilishly.

* * *

**Lily's 'Lil Book**

**Thursday, 3rd September, 2004**

**thursday  
****6:17 p.m.****  
Common Room  
**  
Hello my little 'book.'  
I suppose I have begun this chain of entries concerning a certain bit of flora to record the—ever-so-cliché—dramatic life of a teenage girl. With the friends I have, chances are this is soon going to be published for the entire world to see so let me begin by telling you a bit about myself before I ramble on about the stupid happenings occurring in my life.  
I was born the 26th of July in the year 1960 into the Muggle family Evans. As a Muggle-born witch, I am very much teased and called "Mudblood" a many number by most of which are Slytherins. By the way, I happen to be a Gryffindor of the Gryffindor House of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have just started my Sixth year and thought that this would a good  
I am rather fond of the Charms class offered (required, actually) here, taught by a most wondrous Professor Flitwick. Such a squeal, that one is. In my company I have the four best friends anyone could ever have:

1) Matilda "Tils" Emerson  
2) Anneliese "Liese" Martin  
3) Jennifer "Jenn" Till  
4) Victoria "Tors" Pebble

The above mentioned have also given me my own little nickname: "Lils." My full name, as I have yet to mention, is Lily Evans. No middle name as my parents couldn't exactly think of a name to "surpass Lily." :rolls eyes: Really now, they could've named me Lily Marie Evans just like every mother who couldn't think of a more original second name . . . no offence to anyone. . . . But it's really not that hard. Despite my name, the only kind of lily I really do like happens to be the water-lily, which is also the flower of the July month. Ironic, isn't it?  
I have almond-shaped, green eyes--nothing too unusual--and long, thick, dark red hair. I suppose that's the cause of my problems.  
James "Bighead" Potter asked me out! On a date to Hogsmeade in a fortnight! Can you believe his nerve? Well, I suppose you couldn't since you don't exactly know him . . . But I will save that for another time. For now I must get back to my _lovely_ Potions essay (a meter long!).  
May you float above the rest as your own,  
--Lily

* * *

COMMENTS: 

I can't begin to tell you how much you have just wounded me! Instead of telling ME, **YO****UR BEST FRIEND** THAT JAMES BLOODY POTTER ASKED YOU OUT, YOUU TELL THIS GOD FOR SAKEN BOOK:sniffle: How can you say no? Do you know what this means? We can totally destroy Potter and his cronies (minus Remus because he's just too HOT! Ha ha.) But I have to run now...I heard that someone is planning on hexing Snape...4 guesses who. :rollz eyez:

Tootles!

(Posted 9/3/1974 at 6:11 PM by GrYfFiNdRaMaQuEeN)

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the change in format, but I thought it was too much of a fun introduction to resist. Don't worry; all diaries will be back by next chapter! **Oh, and please review! I'd LOVE to know what you think!**

Cheers and toodles!

blufiresprite

P.S. I happen to like the "d" in "toodles." It reminds me of noodles. . . .


End file.
